Warden's Keep
Warden's Keep is a downloadable content that is available for 560 Microsoft Points (US$7) on Xbox Live Marketplace and US$7 on the PC on November 3rd. It will be the same price on the PlayStation Store when the PlayStation 3 version of Dragon Age is released. It is available without extra cost for players who purchase the Digital Collector's Edition. Warden's Keep will grant players access to Soldier's Peak, two new talents and spells per class from the Power of Blood school, two new achievements, and items. In addition, Warden's Keep will include two new merchants and a Party Storage Chest that allows the player to store additional inventory. Background A generation before the events of Dragon Age: Origin, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden took up arms against the the rulers of Ferelden. This tumultuous event led to the expulsion of the Grey Wardens from Ferelden leaving their ancient fortress of Soldier's Peak to the ravages of time. This downloadable content provides The Warden with an opportunity to aid Levi Dryden in redeeming the Dryden's family name by proving that Sophia Dryden, his grandmother, the commander of the Grey Wardens acted honorably. Walkthrough Secret Chest There is a secret chest in the castle. You need to find four clues to get the chest, and you should do so before leaving Warden's Keep for you may not re-enter once you leave. The Dryden's Once the quest is completed, the Dryden family will set up shop outside the Keep. Two merchants will be available, and they give the best discount in the game (better than the dwarves at your party camp). Levi Dryden's cousin, Mikhael Dryden, is a smith, and has every conceivable non-magical weapon and armor for sale - such as the Drakeskin armor set. Additionally, if the player happen to find some meteorite ore, Mikhael will be craft a fine longsword or a two-handed sword for the player. Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and maybe found in Soldier's Peak or during their travels in Ferelden. * Warden Commander Armor set * Winter's Breath, a powerful magical staff * Starfang, the longsword or Starfang, the two-handed sword * Asturian's Might Warden Commander Armor The Warden Commander Armor is a powerful set of massive plate armor. It is found on Sophia Dryden while exploring Soldier's Peak. Winter's Breath Starfang Asturian's Might Bugs The following is a list of bugs that the player might encounter and their work arounds. * After completing the keep, it is possible to zone back into the tower and then back again and Levi has dialog meant for later * Occasionally, the trade option will not bring up the trade screen. * Sometimes the location on the map disappears along with items found. * Items left in the Party Storage Chest will scale with the player's in level when the player leave Warden's Keep. Just leave the Keep for Camp and return. Worked with Silverite Warden Commander Armor (picked up early in campaign), an Iron Warden Sword, and a set of Heavy Iron Plate. All turned into Dragonbone to meet returning lead character's level of 19. (PS3 verified.) External link * Gamespot Article and Video on Warden's Keep * Warden's Keep downloadable content at BioWare Category:Quests Category:Downloadable Content Category:Locations Category:Fortresses Category:Side Quests